


Patient Study

by brightephemera



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: Archaeology, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:47:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25981582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightephemera/pseuds/brightephemera
Summary: Niselle struggles to gain control over a recent acquisition.
Relationships: Female Sith Inquisitor/Andronikos Revel
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Patient Study

The emotional flicker wasn’t a flicker. It was a steady, growing flame, even at distance. Niselle stood back from the table where her holocron stood inert.

“Andronikos,” said Niselle, loudly.

The comm crackled. “Yeah?”

“I can sense your boredom from _across the ship.”_

“Can’t help it. We’ve been sitting here for–”

_“As long as it takes for me to unravel this bloody holocron, and if it goes well I won’t hunt down and deck everybody who has complained to me during the process. With their own leg.”_

“Right,” grumbled Andronikos. “That.”

“Ta,” said Niselle, and returned to her work.


End file.
